


Drabble-Trilogie (Umgewöhnung, Tatsachen und Experimente)

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Mein Gott, Frank, du hast mit deinem Vater geredet, dich vor deinen Fußballkumpels geoutet ... was ist denn daran jetzt so schlimm?"</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/43998.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Umgewöhnung

***

"Oh nein, nicht mit mir ..."

"Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an ..."

"Da geht echt gar nicht, wirklich."

"Mein Gott, Frank, du hast mit deinem Vater geredet, dich vor deinen Fußballkumpels geoutet ... was ist denn daran jetzt so schlimm?"

"Das ist einfach ... unmännlich."

"Das ist vor allem entspannend."

"Zur Entspannung trinke ich ein Bier."

"Jetzt versuch es doch wenigstens einmal ..."

...

"Und?"

"Ja, O.K. ..." Er gab das ja wirklich nicht gerne zu, aber lügen wollte er auch nicht. "Meinem Rücken geht es schon besser."

"Na siehst du."

"Aber mußte es unbedingt ein Rosenblütenbad sein?"

*** tbc ***


	2. Tatsachen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwann nach Undercover ... und etwa fünf Minuten nach "Umgewöhnung" ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farfie hat dazu was sehr hübsches gezeichnet: [Badetag](http://farfarello88.livejournal.com/48474.html) ♥

***

"Hier."

"Was ist ... oh." Hm ... Astra, gut gekühlt. Sehr aufmerksam. Vielleicht konnte er mit den Blütenblättern doch leben.

"Anstrengender Tag?" fragte Boerne.

"Mhm ..." Das heiße Wasser machte ihn ganz schläfrig, und das Bier tat sein Übriges. Boernes Finger massierten seinen Nacken, und Thiel seufzte.

"Weißt du eigentlich, daß das eine dieser Sachen ist, die zu zweit mehr Spaß machen?"

Die Idee gefiel ihm ... er griff mit geschlossenen Augen nach Boernes Arm und zog - ohne Erfolg.

"Aber ich fürchte, wir müssen den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen."

"Hm?"

"Wir passen nicht zusammen in diese Wanne", seufzte Boerne.

*** tbc ***


	3. Experimente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwann nach Undercover ... und etwa fünfzehn Minuten nach "Tatsachen" ;)

***

"Na also ... geht doch."

"Quod erat demonstrandum." Boerne ächzte, als er sich am Rand der Wanne hochzog. "Aber bequem ist was anderes."

"Eben hast du dich nicht beschwert."

"Eben war ich abgelenkt."

"Pfff ..."

"Wenigstens ist niemand ertrunken."

Thiel lachte und versuchte, wieder hochzukommen. Nicht so einfach ohne festen Halt und mit Boerne im Weg, aber das konnte seine gute Laune derzeit nicht trüben.

"Ich meine das völlig ernst ... wir sollten für solche Experimente das nächste -"

"Verdammt!"

"Was ist?" Boerne drehte sich so schnell um, daß er beinahe wieder gefallen wäre.

"Jetzt habe ich wirklich einen Hexenschuß."

*** Fin ***


End file.
